Sealiman Dawntracker and the Isle of Berk- Book One
by Sealiman Dawntracker
Summary: The story of a wood elf ranger who is sent to Berk and...well read and review! Rated T for stuff later on, may eventually crossover with Frozen as well
1. Chapter 1- His Cue

…"Well most of him", as Stoic looks at Gobber with confusion before observing at the rest of his son and seeing the bloody, burned, and mangled mess that is Hiccup's left leg, and gulping back the tears says "Gobber, get everyone back! I don't want anyone, especially the young ones seein this!".

Up on the ruined mountain a dark shape moves, and a strange voice muses to himself "That's my cue." No one watches as the dark, slender shape darts through the rocky formations like a ghost, but with an almost inhuman grace. Though none of the Vikings below notice, for them all eyes are on Hiccup and Toothless, but soon mulls the stranger things will change…hopefully for the betterment of all.


	2. Chapter 2- HealingWith an Axe

"All right, nothi'n to see here, now back all you lot!" Which stops all who are running towards hiccup in their tracks, and by all I mean only the ones who were running, and by that I mean Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and of course Astrid who looked as though Gobber just commanded her to kiss Snotlout. "What do you mean back off!", "He's my…our friend, of course we can see him…""Astrid" Gobber said putting his hand on her shoulder "He's very badly hurt". At that the tough Viking girl felt unbidden tears in her eyes, he saves the day and all he gets is a life threatening injury! Then as Stoic calls for a healer the dark shape from the mountain finally materializes out of the ash cloud that follows the Red Deaths defeat. The first to notice this new 'visitor' is Astrid, who looks through her tears and sees an unknown shape approaching a kneeling Stoic, prone Toothless, and wounded Hiccup. "Hey!" at that the shape freezes and every Berkian eye turns on that shape, for three seconds only the sound of weapons being drawn can be heard. Then the wind shifts and everyone gets a better view of this stranger. He is dressed in a green cloak and a brown leather vest with a strange sword belted to his hip, a bow and pack on his back, a hood over his head, and a green cloth covering his lower face. But even at this range three things that simultaneously comfort and unnerve the collected Vikings are his piercing green eyes, and the twin auras of almost unnatural grace and great power.

"Who are you?", at this demand from Astrid, the stranger's head moves slowly to fixate on her as she can see the top half of his face better, and she sees a strange scar running across his left eye and sees what can only be described as lifetimes of experience behind those same forest green eyes. Then in a voice that reminds one of the wind itself he speaks in a lilting almost musical tone. "I am a friend". Then Stoic, shaken from his reverie by the sound of the strange man's voice looks up and draws his sword pointing it at the man's throat, which must be at least three yards away, and echo's Astrid's question with a shaky almost un-chiefly voice "Who are you!". Now the stranger places his hands up in a placating manner and turns to Stoic and says "I am a friend and healer, look at your son and tell me that he does not need one". With that Stoic's hand tightens on his sword and says "you are not my friend! And he needs no healing from the likes of you". "Then he will die" at those words from the stranger Astrid began to cry again and Gobber put his hand on Stoic's shoulder and said "We didn't bring a healer, this stranger's right". After a tense moment Stoic relents and says "Fine, but I'll be watching you!" With a grace and agility that no human could possibly match the stranger darts to Hiccup's fallen form and pulls off his pack, then after several seconds of digging finds some sort of leather roll which, when unrolled, seems to be a set of healers tools. He then begins to look over Hiccup's wound and mumbles in an unknown language, after several moments of cursory examination the stranger shakes his head sadly and says to Gobber, Stoic, and the assembled teens, "This is beyond my skill to heal, his lower left leg will have to go" At that the stranger felt the tip of Stoic's sword on his neck. "Why you dare…" Then with unearthly agility the stranger grabs the blade and pushes it away and looks to Gobber and says "Gobber tell Stoic that the leg has to go" At this Gobber and Stoic's mouths fall open and they both simultaneously ask "How do you know my name?" to which the stranger replies "I know many things but right now that is not important, all that is important is helping Hiccup." With that Gobber looks at the wound and sadly tells Stoic "This man's right, the lad's leg will have to go" At which point Astrid hears and falls into another bout of weeping, and Stoic looks as though he may break down. Then the stranger pipes in "I will do it, but I will need help"

With tears in his eyes Stoic looks first to Gobber then glares at this stranger who says that his poor son's leg will have to be amputated. Finally, after a tense few moments Stoic relents again and simply mumbles "Do it". The stranger motions for toothless and a crying Astrid to come over and says to the assembled four " I need a fire, and for each of you three to hold down his respective arms, chest and other leg". So Astrid shakily wipes her tears and grabs his arms, Gobber his other leg, and Stoic his son's chest. Toothless lights a fire and the stranger pulls out a long handled woodsman's axe strapped to his back before placing the blade in the fire until red hot. Then silently motions for the crowd to look away as he whispers something that sounds like "Corellon forgive me" then he raises the axe above his head and brings it down with a sharp Thwack! As the axe cuts first through charred flesh then bone and more charred flesh. Three things happen almost simultaneously Hiccup begins to scream incoherently, Astrid begins to sob, and Stoic begins to shake with unwept tears. Then the stranger reaches down placing a hand on Hiccup's head and mumbles something at which Hiccup slowly stops his screaming and a contented look passes over his face. Everyone, including Toothless looks at the stranger with surprise and fear, but Gobber quickly determines that he is still breathing and asks "What was that?" to which the stranger replies "Something to be explained at another time". He then does the most unexpected of things he stands up and places his hands before him with his wrists touching as though asking to have them bound, "You may restrain me now, for Hiccup will live, you can place me in a cell back on Berk until Hiccup awakes if you like, at which point I will reveal all." Quickly as to do it before the stranger changes his mind the stunned Vikings quickly bind his hands and lead him to one of the few still seaworthy ships and get him loaded down below.

"What a strange man" , Ruff nods in agreement with her brother's statement. "Fishlegs says "Well whoever he is he just saved Hiccup" which earned him a growl from Stoic and a look of 'you won't do that for a while if you know what's good for you' from Gobber. At that they all gather up hiccup on a makeshift litter and carry him to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3- My Leg

We have…Dragons." Once all the teens land back at the chieftain's house and Hiccup dismounts he walks, unsteadily, over to Stoic and asks "Dad how did I lose my leg?" After a few seconds of hesitation "well, um, back on Helheim's Gate after your battle with the beast you were badly hurt and before we could tend to you a strange man walked out of the fog and offered to heal you, he was the one who ampu…cut off your leg after he…and Gobber determined that it couldn't be saved." As Hiccup takes this in Astrid chimes in with "We have him in the prison if you want to see him." Hiccup seems shocked; rounding on his father his angrily asks "You locked up the man who helped me?". To which Stoic stutters "Well.. he.. uh.. We didn't know him!". At that Hiccup turns and says "Come on Astrid, let's go pay this man a visit" and with that they mount Stormfly and Toothless and fly off to the village prison, leaving a bewildered and hurt Stoic standing next to an equally shocked Gobber, 'Can I do nothing right!' is all that can go through Stoic's mind.

Once they reach the village prison they relieve a very happy Bucket, who himself is relieved to see Hiccup, and go in to see the man sitting on the floor of a cell with all his belongings piled up on the other side of the room bouncing a ball of leather on the wall of his cell. "Well, nice to see you once again in the world of the living Hiccup." After that hiccup says "How do you know my name? Wait…you…you are the one who amputated my leg, right?" to which the stranger replies "Your welcome to the second and to the first, I know many things Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoic the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe" which makes Hiccup and Astrid shudder "But if you wish to know my story and how I came to be here and do what I did then I will tell it to you… on two conditions. Firstly, I must be let out of this cell, and secondly I will only tell it to you, Astrid Hofferson" which makes Astrid jump a little as he looks at her "Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, Stoic the Vast, Gobber the Belch and your respective dragons at the Mead Hall in a half hours' time." To which he sticks his hand through the bars for Hiccup to shake, Hiccup looks to a startled Astrid then to the offered hand and shakily accepts it before fetching the keys and releasing the stranger, who immediately gathers his things and strolls out of the prison, but not before stopping and saying "Mead Hall, half hour".


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

Hiccup and Astrid run back to Stormfly and Toothless before going back to the Chief's house and dismounting. Gobber and Stoic are both in conversation, which abruptly ceases upon seeing the two teens. Stoic, with hurt still in his eyes asks "How did that go?", by this point Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout have also gathered around Hiccup and Astrid and Hiccup says "He knew our names and asked to be released, but promised to tell us his story and why he is here if we" motioning to the assembled group "all meet him in the Mead Hall in about ten minutes", before Stoic can say anything Hiccup adds "He also requested each of us…by name" which frightens all but Gobber and Stoic, for they already knew that he knew their names. "Well…this should be interesting" says Gobber dryly before the small group quickly makes their way to the Mead Hall.

Once they enter the Mead Hall they see the stranger is the only one present and sitting alone sipping water from a tankard at a table near the fire pit. "Ah, it is time then for my tale". As they all cautiously gather around Stoic asks angrily "Why don't you show us your face first?!" Then the stranger reaches up and removes the cloth from across the bottom of his face revealing a smooth chin with nary a speck of hair, and then slowly, dramatically, removes his hood revealing brown hair and two very pointy ears, which earn a few gasps from the eight assembled humans and five assembled dragons. "Who and what are you" asks Snotlout which earns him a punch on the shoulder from Ruff, but to which the stranger only laughs and says "An honest question… for my name is Sealiman Dawntracker, and I am not of your world, for you see beyond your world lie others, among the stars. I come from not only another world but another star, I come from The High Forest village of Corwyl, in continent of Faerun, on the world of Toril in the sphere of Realmspace.""I do not expect you to recognize any of those names but humor me." This stops several questions before they are even uttered "I am not human Snotlout, that is true, you see I am an Elf, a Wood elf to be precise. An adventurer, and the Grand Admiral of the IEN, or the Imperial Elven Navy. I am also a Ranger and a spellcaster." At the last word of 'spellcaster' everyone tensed and some, namely Stoic, actually reached for their weapons "But do not be alarmed for I am dedicated to the ideals of good and justice, and would never hurt anyone unless they threaten me or my friends.""Though I do believe that I will have to prove myself if I am ever to gain your trust…and will you please put down that spear Stoic!" At that more annoyed and exasperated than truly angry outburst, Stoic looks shocked but nonetheless lowers his spear. "Now where was I, oh yes, I was saying than I am an adventurer, also an explorer and the supreme commander of the space going elves in the form of the IEN,…" Sealiman then went on to explain his history of how he was born almost four hundred years prior, that elves live for a long time, of exactly what space was like, how his parents were slaughtered by vampires when he was one hundred and fifty-three, just before he and his childhood compatriots were to leave for adventuring, of how he had a burning hatred of the unnatural including and especially the Undead, of what vampires are, of some of his most esteemed accomplishments including but not limited too; Closing the gates at Firestorm Peak in Greyspace, Braving the Tomb of Horror's in Realmspace, and defeating Atropos the unborn in the misty depths of Shardspace. He then told of how his wife and he had both received visions of a new sphere or system, called Berkarendspace, and that they would be needed there so they had departed their home in Realmspace eight months ago and split up when they had reached this planet each following their own vision, his had led him to Berk two months ago and his first night of creeping invisibly around the village, which is how he knew what was going on and everyone's names, he had seen Hiccup shoot down Toothless, and well they knew the rest.

"… and then I saw Hiccup and Toothless fall into the firestorm and could not believe that you had survived until Stoic yelled that Toothless hand brought you back alive, which warmed my heart, and then I ran down the mountain and well …here I am." To say that those gathered were skeptical and flabbergasted would be a grave understatement "Ye really expect us to believe that load of Yak…""Gobber!" yelled Hiccup "Why should we believe you?" challenged Fishlegs, To that the stranger, now known as Sealiman said "Because I can prove much of it.""I can bring my ship, my spelljammer here, I can cast a small spell, and really, who would tell a story that good if it were not true, humph." At which point he went to refill his mug while they began to mutter to themselves.

"He's Crazy…I like it" said ruff "Me too" Tuff added, "I don't know" said Fishlegs, "You actually believe him?!" muttered Stoic "All I say is true, and elves have very keen hearing" said Sealiman loudly from across the room with his back to them, which startled them, "Stoic if what he says is true he could really help the village" suggested Gobber, "But what does he want?" asked Astrid "What indeed" said Sealiman now only a foot from the small huddle, again greatly startling them "I am also very light on my feet" he said gesturing with his mug.

"What do you want?" Hiccup inquired boldly, At that Sealiman looked away with a somewhat sad and distant look and said slowly "When you get to be my age, you realize that friendship is truly the multiverses greatest treasure", "So…You want to be our friend?" Astrid stuttered, to which Sealiman simply replied "Yep!" At which point every jaw, human and dragon dropped in his direction, to which he simply chuckled "What?" Snotlout whispered "I agree with Ruff, he is crazy".

"Is that so hard to believe young Snotlout, that someone simply wants to become a friend?""_Lle Tela_" said Sealiman as he sat down "and I will answer any and all other questions that you have, and give a gold piece to anyone who can tell me the meaning of what I just said." He added with a chuckle. "Now it is getting late, and unless someone offers me lodgings other than a cell, I believe that I will make camp on the outskirts of town if I may" said Sealiman fluidly standing up and walking towards the door before something very unexpected occurred, a hand shot out and grabbed his, not Stoic's but Ruffnut's accompanied by her saying "Wait…uh… you can stay with us tonight" at which Sealiman's brows lept up in utter surprise and he stopped in his tracks before turning, sizing up the girl in front of him and then doing something equally as unexpected…he bowed and said "I humbly accept…friend" with a smile, before looking at Stoic and saying "If the chief and your parents allow it?". Several tense moments elapsed before Stoic stuttered, yes stuttered, "Well… um…uh…If Mr. and Mrs. Thorson allow it then I…uh…see no harm in you staying with the twins Mr. …uh … Dawntracker", to which the stranger laughed and said "Please call me Sealiman".


	5. Chapter 5- The Village

"It's strange seeing the village from a non-sneaky-like perspective" said Sealiman as Ruff and Tuff walked with him to their home, earning more than a few pointed whispers and stares as he walked, ears showing, through the village, whispers like "Who is that?", "What is that?", and "The twins sure do keep strange company." Sealiman took these whispers with a smile and kept walking with the twins, Ruffnut looking proud while Tuffnut was looking over his shoulder at Sealiman what seemed to be every five seconds. "I'm going to get some water" Sealiman suddenly said and gracefully glided over to the well, Tuff took this opportunity to round on Ruff and hissed "Are you insane?" to which she replied "Yep.", "We know nothing about that…thing…um…person, and you are letting him into our house!?" to which Ruff hissed back "Hey, he helped Hiccup and all we have done to thank him is lock him up, and if he is half of who he says he is then I like him, and I actually believe his stories!" At which point Tuff face-palmed, and added, defeated, "Well…ok…just watch him, will ya?" Then Sealiman returned from the well, "Well my canteen is full, let's be off!"…

"So this is your home" said Sealiman as he looked over their house "Quite lovely, I do enjoy the dragon frescos and the large carved dragon head on the front…Quite lovely indeed" he mumbled, "uh…Thanks?" muttered Tuff, then Mr. and Mrs. Thorson came to see Ruff and Tuff and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Sealiman standing next to their twins. "Ruffnut…who…who is this?" Mrs. Thorson stammered as Mr. Thorson reached for his axe, "uh…mom, dad this is Sealiman Dawn…uh…Dawn", "What was it again?" she whispered to Sealiman, "Dawntracker" replied Sealiman walking briskly forward and first shaking Mr. than Mrs. Thorson's hands and saying "Pleased to make your acquaintance", "He's our new _friend_" added Tuff, much to Ruff's surprise "And the twins have, with your permission offered me lodging for the night" said Sealiman, now caught off guard Mr. and Mrs. Thorson both stared rather angrily at their children while Sealiman, sensing the tension, said "But I can just as easily camp outside the village borders if you…""No!" yelled Ruff, "I…We want you to stay with us! Right Tuff?" to which an emboldened Tuff replied "Yeah!", and with that a shocked Mrs. Thorson and slightly angry and suspicious Mr. Thorson said "Well…I guess he can stay so long as he causes no trouble." To which Sealiman said "I swear by the gods and spirits that I will be no trouble… thank you." Before bowing and following the twins inside before closing the door, leaving two very shocked parents to wonder just _what_ they had agreed to or too _whom_ with?

At the Hiccup's House… "Well…that was strange" said Stoic after closing the door behind him, Gobber, Toothless, and Hiccup. Hiccup was feeling odd, mad at Stoic for locking up the man who had helped save his life, tired from his excursions, giddy from Astrid's kiss, awed and suspicious of Sealiman's stories, and shocked at Ruff and Tuff letting the strange… _elf_ into their home. "I'll say" replied Gobber, while Hiccup simply sat down and mulled over the stranger's story and that he simply wanted to be… _friends_. "I don't trust him" Stoic stated, "Well he did save my life." Hiccup angrily adds, to which Stoic stutters "Well…we had.. I don't…" and Hiccup says "I trust him…might not entirely believe him, but trust him!" Then points accusingly at Stoic and says "You blame him for my leg don't you." At this point Stoic's face goes red and he shouts "See here! You can't judge me like that, I'm your father!" and advances on Hiccup who stands his ground and replies "The same father who neglected his son for fifteen years, disowned him, and locked up the man who saved him!" At this point Gobber pushes himself between them and tries to calm down a Stoic who looks like he is about to strike Hiccup "Can we all calm down a litt…""Why you little ungrateful…""ENOUGH!" bellows Gobber, startling Toothless and silencing both Hiccup and Stoic, "Enough…Stoic Hiccup is right about this man savin' his life, and Hiccup" Gobber turns to Hiccup "Stoic is right about you seemin' ungrateful right now" Hiccup and Stoic both back down and look sorry for their harsh words, while Toothless croons and goes over to Hiccup who mumbles "Sorry dad…" and Stoic rushes forward and hugs Hiccup and says "No…your right, it's been me that's been ungrateful for all these years…" At which point Hiccup, shocked, reaches around his father to return the hug but has to utter "dad…crushing…me" at which point Stoic realizes that he is kind of squishing Hiccup, releases him and wipes away a few tears before returning to Gobber and saying "…well, what about this man… elf… person, do we let him stay?""I'm not the chief" replies Gobber with a sly smile before saying "well got to get going" before leaving the house and Hiccup says "dad…I'm sorry for what I said, I…I was wrong…but I still think that this man should be able to stay, at least until he proves that he shouldn't." To which Stoic replies "alright… now please son…get some rest." To which Hiccup nods before climbing into bed and has Toothless curl up around him as Stoic goes over and blows out the fire before sitting down in his chair and nodding off.

At Astrid's House… Astrid walks in looking a little pale and mumbles something about not feeling well to her parents before going straight to her room and closing the door. "What are Ruff and Tuff thinking?" she asks aloud and suddenly an image comes to her of her best friend and her brother in the same house as that…_person_. Not much can frighten Astrid Hofferson, and she prides herself on that…but, that man or _elf_… he frightens her a little, he is certainly personable and seems… nice, but his stories… either he has been insane for so long as to cook up such detailed delusions or, maybe…maybe he IS telling the truth. Astrid is not sure which she is more afraid of a lunatic being with her best friend or knowing that there is so much more out there than she ever thought possible. Though she must admit, even as outlandish as his stories sound she cannot doubt that he has been through a lot, from the first time she saw him back on Helheim's Gate the amount of experience and age behind his eyes when they made contact with hers was almost…_limitless._ Though she doesn't know whether to smile or shiver at the fact that he wanted to be their _friend_, not just her tribes, but _her_ specifically, why her? Why would someone so powerful and accomplished as him be interested in being her friend? She sighs and resolves to ask Hiccup and then _him_ in the morning and after she has taken off her armor and hung her axe on the wall she lies down in bed and as she slides off to sleep she smiles as Hiccup comes to mind…

At Fishlegs House…"Fascinating…" Fishlegs mumbles as he absentmindedly feeds Meatlug a large rock, if , and that is a pretty big if, this man is telling the truth, which Fishlegs is inclined to believe, than there is so much that this man can teach him, more than ten times what is in every book he has ever read combined! And the concept of other worlds got Fishlegs hook, line, and sinker during the stranger's story, so much more than he ever thought existed, even in his wildest dreams! As he climbs into bed and drifts off to sleep a smile grows across his face as his mind drifts among the stars…

At Snotlout's House…"what a weird muttonhead" Snotlout mumbles as he puts Hookfang in his pen out behind the house and walks past his dad, Spitelout, before going to his room and thinking, well at least it was a good story before going into a sleep filled with dreams of him arm wrestling Thor…and winning.

At Gobber's Forge…"…bigger muttonhead than the twins and 'lout put together" he muses while trying to convince himself of those same words before grabbing some steel and singing "And I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I've got my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!" and pounds on into the night…

At Ruff and Tuff's House…"So…where do you sleep?" Sealiman thoughtfully asks as he puts his things in the corner of Ruff and Tuff's room, though turning around he cannot find them until he looks up and sees shocked that they are sleeping _upside down_…like _bats_! Hanging from a rafter! "Right here!" replies an amused Tuffnut before slamming his head into Ruffnut's and promptly knocking both of them out cold. Sealiman then amusedly shakes his head and lies down his cloak on the floor and his bag as a pillow before thinking of his wife, friends, and children and falling asleep with a contented smile on his face…


	6. Chapter 6- Morning

Stoic wakes abruptly to the sound of booming and looks nervously over at Hiccups bed, and gasps at seeing it _empty_. Then, sword in hand, he rushes out to hear the booming coming from a nearby hill and catches up with Gobber along the way "What in Odin's name was that Stoic?" Asks Gobber as he and Stoic run across the village and Stoic says "I have no idea, but Hiccup's bed is empty" at which point Gobber's jaw drops and as they come over the crest of the hill and Stoic's jaw does the same.

Before them is the oddest sight they have ever seen, odder than bucket trying to milk a chicken for the third time. In a small clearing on the edge of the forest stands Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Snotlout is sitting as though his legs refuse to work, while Ruff throwing a shield up in the air as Sealiman yells "Pull!" and releases an arrow that promptly becomes a bolt of lightning and blasts the shield into pieces as everyone claps and Astrid yells "Can I throw the next one?" Then Sealiman catches sight of Stoic and Gobber and warmly motions them over, following his gaze Hiccup turns and sees his dad and Gobber standing on the hill and yells with a giant grin "Hey dad! This guy is incredible! Watch what he can DO!" Then with Astrid ready Sealiman again yells "Pull!" and she throws the shield into the air, spinning, as another bolt of lightning streaks from his bow and it too explodes. To more thunderous applause, though Snotlout looks as though he cannot believe what he is seeing and is simply clapping dumbly.

Stoic looks first to Gobber than to Sealiman then to Gobber again and mumbles "Odin help me." Before he and Gobber stagger down the hillside towards the gaggle. Seeing them approach Sealiman says "I'm a little winded, how about a five minute break?" to which the answer is a couple of "Aawaa!"s as Snotlout continues to simply stare and clap until Ruff slaps him on the head and his hands slowly drift to his lap. As Sealiman sheaths his bow and briskly walks forward toward Stoic and Gobber, as Gobber mutters something like "I guess he was tellin' the truth" and Stoic shakily asks "W…what was that?" to which Sealiman replies "magic of course" and then something unexpected occurs, at the word 'magic' Stoics face goes red and he punches Sealiman in the jaw and sends him sprawling, at which Gobber's jaw drops yet again and the smiles fly from all of the kids' faces, especially Hiccups to be replaced with confusion, and in Hiccup's case outrage. "What the hell was that!" yells Hiccup as Astrid and Ruff help Sealiman to his feet as he massages his jaw before looking at Stoic with anger and pity. "What indeed" he mumbles.

"I will not have you ensorecl anyone from my village, witch!" yells an enraged Stoic at which Sealiman says "If I had known that you were so attached to the shields I would have used something else…", Stoic makes an angry move towards Sealiman but is stopped by a hand from Gobber and Hiccup interposing himself between them and yelling "Dad, what is your problem?!" which shocks Stoic who looks around to see everyone but Sealiman and Gobber staring daggers at him, Gobber only looks sad while Sealiman looks a little bemused. Sealiman then says "Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome…" and before he can even finish his sentence Fishlegs and Astrid both choke out "No!" and Tuff and Snotlout say "Please don't leave" while Ruff shakes her head in an affirming manner as Hiccup continues to glare at Stoic and Gobber says "Well, this will be interesting" and Sealiman places his hands up and says "No, I will leave you to talk, and I…I will go and catch some fish for the dragons" thoughtfully before leaving and heading down to the docks while massaging his hurt jaw.

They all watch him go and then Hiccup turns to Stoic with angry tears in his eyes and asks shakily "What was that for?" to which Stoic replies "He is a witch, and they cannot be trusted! He has probably already clouded your mind with evil magicks!" At which point Astrid chuckles "you actually believe that?" before Fishlegs says "he has not 'charmed' anyone, chief!" and Hiccup continues to glare at Stoic and Gobber says "Well…in Stoic's defense that is what all our traditions tell us, that all witches are evil and crazy for power." Before Hiccup angrily adds "and what do our 'traditions' tell us about Dragons? hmph" at which point Stoic thinks of what all his traditions tell him about Dragons and witches, about how they are both evil and of what he now knows to be true about dragons, before thinking of how he punched Sealiman before slumping his shoulders and whispering "I'm sorry Hiccup…" and Hiccup still angry says "don't apologize to me, apologize to Sealiman, my… I mean,_our_ new friend!" before gathering the others and walking towards the docks.

"Stoic, what are you going to do?" asked Gobber, Stoic then with shoulders still slumped said "a Chief must do what's right…I will go apologize to the strang… to Sealiman" and with that he walked off after Hiccup and the others with Gobber following closely behind.

At the docks… "Where do you think Sealiman is Hiccup?" Astrid asks before Fishlegs yells "There! And he has his head underwater?!" then they see Sealiman at the end of the docks holding a net, and with three large nets filled with fish sitting next to him and his head stuck under the surface of the water, the small group begin to run towards him in a panic, afraid that he was drowning, but before they reach him he pulls his head up and casts out the net. His face dripping he looks over at their approach and yells "you have lots of fish in these waters!" before reeling in a now full net of wriggling cod. Upon seeing their stunned expressions he chuckles and asks "what?". Sunned, they all look at each other before Snotlout asks "why were you sticking your head underwater? And are those your fish?" then Sealiman gives a hearty laugh before saying "yes to the second, and to the first, one of my spells allows me to speak with animals…so I simply stuck my head underwater and _persuaded_ the fish to swim into my nets." He then gestures to the four sacks of squirming fish before grabbing a towel from his pack and drying his head off. "I must admit though, you have more fish in these waters than I anticipated and I think that I have run out of nets!" he adds taking in their flabbergasted expression and chuckles before grabbing a nearby net and promptly drops it upon looking up the docks and seeing Stoic and Gobber walking towards him with confusion on their faces. "Oh, great" mumbles Sealiman before looking over at the concerned faces of Hiccup and the others and sighing. "Mr. Sealiman, I have come to… to apologize" says Stoic once he closes the distance between them at which Sealiman looks both surprised and rather happy and everyone but Hiccup, who looks proud, looks rather shocked, for the Chief would rather eat an axe than apologize most days, and Sealiman must have made either quite an impression or, more likely, it was what Hiccup said that prompted this turn of events.

"Mr. Sealiman" Gobber began before Sealiman placed his hand up and said "Just Sealiman will do", then Gobber began again "Right…uh…Sealiman why is your head wet?" at this Sealiman laughs and proceeds to explain again about his spells and the fish, at which point Stoics jaw falls open and Gobber says "See, I told ya' that the lad would prove useful!" before inspecting Sealiman's catch as Stoic says "So…your stories yesterday really were true?" to which Sealiman shakes his head in a affirming motion and says "Yes, everything is as true as the fact that Toothless will eat well tonight!" he finishes that statement with a chuckle.

"Um… Sealiman?" Astrid asks, to which he replies "yes""since last night I have been wondering… you say that you want to be our friend…why?" At which point Sealiman looks out to sea with a sad smile and states "All of my life I, and my friends, have made many other friends through our many adventures together, and in my vision that I had before coming here the gods told me that I would be needed again, and while here…or at least until I saw Hiccup riding Toothless in the woods several weeks ago I wondered why. I like making friends, no argument there, but I wondered just why the elven gods sent me here… that was before I saw the spark of a hero in you all…" at which point Astrid and, well everyone blushed at being called 'heroes'"and then, especially after you killed the Red Death, that I wasn't just here to help you…eventually you will help me, and my world, and all the worlds for that matter, for you have the embers of true heroism, something greater than all the gold and diamonds in the multiverse, and also vanishingly rare to boot, in your souls and that I would be honored to call you all… friend."

At this point everyone was feeling rather overwhelmed and honored that someone as powerful, accomplished, and important as Sealiman had just called them heroes and said that _he_ would be _honored_ to be _their_ friend. Hiccup was the first to respond "you…your serious?""Why, as serious as sword strike, my friend." Replies Sealiman, "I may be a bit of a joker at times but right now I'm as honest as can be. For I don't need foresight to say that I can see great things in all of your futures" he gestures to each of them in turn "and in those of your dragons as well, speaking of which where are they? I have their breakfast!" At that he grabbed two nets of fish, no easy feat for they must each weigh at least thirty pounds, and carried them off towards the village leaving the others to mull over what had just been said.

"He's not crazy, that much I'll give him" said Gobber looking at the receding shape carrying the two nets past other startled Vikings as they got to their fishing craft in the late hour of the morning that it was. "I was wrong to judge him so harshly" added Stoic watching Sealiman haul the two large nets up to the village "he has only helped us so far and I punched him in the face!", then Fishlegs added with quite a bit of enthusiasm "and think of how much he can teach us, about more than we ever even imagined existed!" obviously excited at the notion of learning so many new things, and Astrid said "and according to his stories he is a pretty competent warrior", then Stoic ended the discussion by grabbing another net of fish and saying with a smile "Well, it's settled then we will announce him to the village and help make him at home!" before trudging off in Sealiman's direction. At those words from his father Hiccup smiled and helped a struggling Snotlout and Fishlegs with the other remaining net before they all followed suit.

A few hours later… and that's how come Mr. Dawntracker will now and forevermore be a welcome friend in Berk." Stoic finishes after giving a condensed version of Sealiman's story to the gathered village.

Stunned would be the understatement of the aeon for the majority of Berk, and normally they would have laughed the stranger out of town for his story but with the Chief, Gobber, and the teens believing the stranger, and his impressive fish haul, they felt as though they should give him the benefit of the doubt…for now, at least.


	7. Chapter 7- Fitting in the Flitter

Sealiman got right to proving himself with his work, everything from more fishing, to repairing houses, to helping Gothi with village medicine, as he was an accomplished healer, and by the end of the day story or not, Chiefly introduction or not, saving Hiccup's life or not he was accepted by most of Berk, though Mildew didn't like him, but then again Mildew didn't like anyone.

At the Mead Hall… and then I decapitated the Orc warboss with ol' Darksbane here" Sealiman said patting his elaborate Longsword "and proceeded to kill all twelve of his lieutenants in half as many blows. And that my friends" he said slamming his tankard on the table "is how the Waaagh! Grimsbone was crushed by only my friends and myself" he watched the teens stunned expressions as they listened, enraptured in his tale for the better part of an hour and now they looked at him the same way they would a dragon, with awe. "You really killed over fifty corcs?" asked Tuffnut enthralled, "Orcs" Ruffnut whispered to her brother "yep" replied Sealiman "not an easy task I'll tell you that" as he took a swig of water, which was about all he seemed to drink, from his tankard, as fierce muttering erupted between the teens as Snotlout and Astrid talked about his skills, Fishlegs and Hiccup his intelligence, and the twins his guts. At this point Stoic and Gobber ambled over to the table occupied by Sealiman and the youths and Gobber asked "What you lot talkin' about?" to which Astrid quickly recounted the bare bones of Sealiman's latest tale. And at its conclusion Stoic said "why by Thor's hammer, you're a bit deceiving to the eyes. To think that one man…eh, elf could do so much by his lonesome…""Well" Sealiman interrupted "My friends did a lot of the work, not just me.""But Still…" Stoic continued "To be able to kill over a hundred enemies in one sitting, that is to be respected I'll tell ya!" At which point Sealiman offered up a spot on his side of the table to Gobber and the Chief which they eagerly took. With all eyes on him Sealiman took another swig and asked "Anything else you want to ask me?" At which point Fishlegs asked a question that had been burning in his mind since Sealiman first told his story "Can we see your Spacejammer-ship soon?""Spelljammer" Sealiman corrected "Spelljammer then, can we?" at which point with all eyes on him Sealiman chuckled, stood up, and said "well I suppose now is as good a time as any" before walking for the door with six Viking teens, two adults, and five dragons following him eagerly.

In the Berk forest… are we almost there?" asked Fishlegs unable to contain his excitement, he was about to see something that had traveled farther then he had thought even existed three days ago "Almost" said Sealiman with a grin as he parted some bushes and said "behold 'Silverleaf' my Nightwing-class interceptor flitter" which was greeted by gasps as it was unlike anything that anyone had ever seen, long, sleek, abundantly green, with Eagle shaped claws holding stone orbs for landing gear, two leaf shaped wings and a transparent crystal cockpit. "It's…It's…It's" Fishlegs stuttered, almost fighting off tears "It's beautiful" Astrid whispered awed by the craft in front of her. Gobber, being…well, Gobber immediately banged his hook on the side of the ship and was surprised when he heard the thunk of wood and not the clang of metal "It's wooden!" Gobber yelled in surprise at which point Sealiman laughed and said "Yes, Gobber she is made of wood" then Hiccup asked "How does it… she work" to which Sealiman replies "Magic, all spelljammers are powered by magic, concentrated in the chair of the pilot of the ship which is called the Helm, if focuses the magic of the pilot and allows the ship to fly, generate shields, and in the case of Silverleaf here" he said rapping her hull affectionately "blast enemies with bursts of energy not unlike what Toothless fires, and of course it can enter spelljamming speed which allows for fast travel between planets and spheres through the flow, which is the matter that is between the crystal spheres that surround each system of planets on the material plane…" Toothless and the other dragons were oblivious to this conversation and began to smell the thing that their riders were so worked up over, it smelled… strange to them like nothing they had ever smelled before, it smelled like wood and something else… something _foreign_.

Then Snotlout asks, how do you fly it, I don't see a saddle anywhere?" at which Sealiman bursts out laughing and after that stops, smiles and says "you fly from the _inside_, here let me show you." He brushed his hand across a small section of the ship which folded down to form a small ramp with stairs and he walked up and inside the craft, to which they all followed, the dragons trying… and failing to get inside only groaned with frustration and Hiccup went to Toothless and said "easy bud, I'll be back in a few minutes" Hiccup joins the rest inside as Sealiman says "welcome to my home for the last eight months!" when they all get inside, no small feat seeing as it was designed for a maximum occupancy of four people they see a small room, with a door to the cockpit, a door to a closet, a small potted tree, desk, bed, and washing area. "So you lived in here for eight months?" Ruffnut asks incredulously "Yep" answered Sealiman, who then opened the cockpit door to reveal a smaller room with a crystal canopy and a large throne-like seat surrounded by stone buttons that apparently controlled the ship, and as he led them out of the ship a voice said "leaving so soon, master?" at which all the Vikings jumped and looked for the source of the voice and Stoic questioned "Who said that?" before Sealiman chuckled and said "she did of course" gesturing to the ship "she is a living thing, and has been a companion of mine for over a hundred and fifty years.""A hundred and fifty three to be exact master" the voice again chimed in, as they left Astrid said "I can't believe that you lived in there for eight months?""Well, believe it, I have the cabin fever to prove it." Added Sealiman dryly as they began the long walk back to Berk, "Oh, Stoic" Sealiman begins "Yes?""Would it be alright if I move my ship closer to the village?" after thinking for a few moments Stoic responds "You can park her in the village center if you want." To which Sealiman laughs and says "I'll take you up on that! Who would like to ride back in a spelljammer?" At which point Fishlegs almost tripped over himself trying to get back to the ship and the other teens were similarly excited.

In the village…Now don't be alarmed, our new friend is bringing his ship to the village…but not to the docks." Said stoic to the assembled Vikings "Well where is he puttin' it?" asked Spitelout as a murmur ran through the crowd "Right here" gestured Gobber, pointing to the square at which point they could all hear a whooshing sound coming from the forest and all gasped in awe as the flitter came into view, doing several barrel rolls and discharging energy bursts before doing a tailspin and making a graceful landing in the hastily cleared village square. And as Sealiman and the other teens exited the ship many Vikings looked at Sealiman with wary eyes, at least before Hiccup and the others explained what it was and how much fun it was to fly in it, and soon Sealiman was giving the whole village, children first, rides through the sky, every Viking got on apprehensively but left with a huge grin, well every Viking but Mildew who eschewed a ride and left grumbling.


	8. Chapter 8- Holiday Crafting

After the rides were over and the crowd dispersed Sealiman went over to Gobber and said "Gobber?""Ah, Sealiman what can I do you for?" to which Sealiman replied "where I come from I am an accomplished smith and, uh…can you loan me out an area in the forge for a while?" At which point Hiccup came over and asked "What are you talking about?" to which Sealiman replies "I'm asking Gobber to loan me an area in the forge for a while, I'm a pretty good smith by elven standards" turning to Gobber "if you need payment" he produces a handful of gold and silver coins from a belt pouch, which ogles Gobber and Hiccup, for they have never seen someone so nonchalant about so much wealth. "Um…" Sealiman says trying to shake them out of their reverie. Gobber shakes his head and responds "Sure…I can loan you a spot in the forge, no payment necessary" pushing the coins back to Sealiman and continues "If Hiccup allows you can share his station, for I'm kinda pressed for space at the moment, ya see…" he then gets distracted by Bucket and Mulch who are hitting each other with clubs…again "wait a moment…" as Gobber hobbles off to help Stoic settle the dispute. Sealiman then turns to Hiccup "It is perfectly fine if you say no" to which Hiccup replies "of course we can share my station! Come on I'll show it to you." At which point Sealiman follows Hiccup to the forge…

At the forge… leather bellows, granite casing, yes…yes very nice indeed" Sealiman mumbles to no one in particular as he inspects the forge before suddenly dropping his gear grabbing a bar of steel, a hammer, and placing it in the forge "Tell me Hiccup, is there anything that I should make in particular?", Hiccup ponders Sealiman's question for a few moments before he turns a little red and says "well…our big holiday, Snoggletog comes up in two and a half weeks and it's kinda a tradition to…uh…give gifts on the holiday" he finishes sheepishly, which point Sealiman laughs and says "don't be embarrassed by friend for…wait, two and a half weeks you say?" to which Hiccup nods and Sealiman gets a huge smile on his face and says "That is also the date of a great holiday of the elves, Turuhalmeri, celebration of the birth of Barear, the son of Ao, the creator, it is always exactly halfway through the final tenday of the month of Nightal, it is my favorite celebration…huh, gods confound me…we both have major holidays on the same day, can't be a coincidence, right?" at which point Hiccup simply nodded and Sealiman laughed again and said to himself "well…I have to get busy, presents for the lot of them, there's Astrid, Fishlegs, you" pointing to Hiccup with a hammer "Ruff, Tuff, Stoic, Snotlout, Gobber, and of course I can't forget the dragons" at which Hiccup, feeling abashed said "you don't have to give us anything…really" to which Sealiman says "bah! It's no problem, no problem at all!" and begins hammering while singing "Dress the trees with rings of roses, fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season before the year closes, fa la la la la, la la la la." At which point Hiccup smiles and leaves Sealiman to his work at the forge…

Back at the village…"Astrid!" Astrid turns and see's Hiccup approaching with a big smile on his face and waving yelling her name "Astrid guess whaaaaa!" as he slips on the ice and falls on his back, which makes her laugh as she runs over to see if he is alright and help him up "Thanks", he says and then says "Astrid you won't believe it!""What?" she replies genuinely intrigued "Sealiman has a holiday, just like Snoggletog! It's even on the same day! It celebrates some god's son's birth or something, and…and he's kinda making all of us something! Even the dragons!" At which point her face lights up and she says "Wonderful…oh, wait""What?" Hiccup frowns "we don't have a present for him…""Did I hear the word present!" said Snotlout coming over with the other Teen's, Gobber and Stoic as Hiccup says "I was just telling Astrid that Sealiman has a Snoggletog-like holiday on the same day and he is going to give each of us" he points to the small group "a gift, but Astrid's right, we don't have anything for him…" at this point all the other teens begin to speculate wildly about what he might give while Stoic and Gobber get an idea for a gift for Sealiman "Hiccup, Everyone! I have an idea!" said Stoic "Why don't we build Sealiman a small house, so he won't have to stay in his cramped ship anymore! We could also make him an honorary member of the Hooligan Tribe!" At this Hiccup and Astrid's faces light up and they both eagerly say "Yes!" and Hiccup adds "But…how should we build it?", then Gobber chips in with "Well, we could look at his ship and try to copy the style?" which everyone thinks is a great idea and they begin for formulate a plan to give Sealiman his very own cottage in the village and make it elven-looking, they also agree that they have to do it themselves, and without Sealiman's knowing, though as Hiccup points out that should not be hard seeing as he is preoccupied anyway "…and then it's settled, Sealiman will have a new house and tribe!" declares Stoic before they all place their hands together and raise them up yelling "Snoggletog!"


	9. Epilouge and Preview for Book Two

Book Two will begin soon with the special "Gift of the Night Fury" then go into Season one and two of "Riders of Berk" and "Defenders of Berk" and "The Boneknapper Dragon" special


End file.
